Thallidos
Thallidos is a Flying Wyvern first appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Along with Seicheluth and Cerambus, it is one of this game's 3 flagship monsters. Water|ailments = Waterblight Bleeding|weaknesses = Fire Earth|creator = TheBrilliantLance}} Physiology Thallidos is a large Flying Wyvern resembling a cross between an albatross and a Thassalodromeus. It has a body structure similar to the Seregios, its distant relative, although it has more fin-like wings and it walks on all four limbs. Its body is mainly gray and white, with blue tips on its wing membranes. Unlike most other Flying Wyverns, its skin is smooth, slick, and seemingly devoid of any scales. Thallidos also has pleated skin on its underbelly, similar to that of a baleen whale. Its tail is long, with a pair of sharp projections on the tip that resemble the hooks of an anchor. The monster's jaws are long and beaklike, with long needlelike teeth. Its bottom jaw has an inflatable red pouch. It also has a large triangular crest on its head. Thallidos also sports large, cutlass-like blades on the edges of its wings. Behavior Thallidos is a very hostile monster and will attack most creatures smaller than itself. It has frequently been observed to bully smaller monsters away from their territory or kills. Useful Information Thallidos is one of the few monsters who can swim, fly, and move on land. It is slowest on land and as such will attempt to strike hunters on land with surprise attacks launched from the water or the air. Thallidos can be baited back onto land from the water by using fish as bait, and it can be brought down to earth from the sky using Flash Bombs. In order to secure a successful hunt, a good strategy is to keep Thallidos on the ground for as long as possible. Environmental Information Placement in Food Chain Thallidos is near the top of the food chain in the areas it inhabits, competing only with other flying and marine predators such as Lagiacrus and Rathalos. Behavior Toward Other Monsters Boisterous and stubborn, Thallidos yields to very few creatures. It is brazen enough to bully much larger creatures away from their kills--or at least attempt to. Though usually arrogant, when faced with a true threat it becomes much more cowardly and will flee rather than risk injury to itself. Tracks Thallidos leaves Footprints on the ground like most monsters, but it also leaves 'Slashes '''on walls and '''Fish Heaps '''on the ground, which give a higher level of Research Points. Specific Locale Interactions In the Great Sea and Gelid Ocean, Thallidos will dive into the water and catch a school of fish to recover stamina. Special Behaviors Thallidos enters Rage Mode upon seeing Piscine Wyverns. It attacks them on sight and always instigates a Turf War with them if the option is available. Abilities Thallidos is well suited to physical combat. Its sharp teeth and beak give it a painful bite, while the blade-like edges on its wings are useful not only for skewering fish but also for fighting hunters and other monsters. In this scenario, Thallidos wields its wings like a pair of cutlasses to deliver formidable slashing attacks that leave vicious gashes. The anchor-like spikes on its tail are used to bludgeon smaller foes or to drag them around. Thallidos's most notable ability is to release spurts of seawater from its mouth, which can be fired as a short but wide-ranged spray or a long, thin beam of water. Rage and Tired States Rage State: Huffs saltwater vapor from its nostrils, its pouch flushes red with blood and inflates, and the spines on its back stand up. It also begins to attack much faster and more unpredictably. Tired State: Eyes decolor, its pouch deflates, and it fails to use any of its projectile attacks. It also pauses to catch its breath after performing certain moves. Mounts Breakable Parts/Damage Effectiveness Breakable Parts Physical Damage Effectiveness Element Effectiveness Status Effectiveness Slinger Ammo Piercing Pod Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Pterosauria * Family: Wukongopteridae * Subfamily: Thassalopterinae * Genus: ''Thassalopterus * Species: T. princeps Habitat Range Thallidos has been seen living in the Great Sea, Volcanic Coast, Gelid Ocean, and Forsaken Tower in the Lost Continent. Ecological Niche Thallidos is a piscivore, meaning it exclusively eats fish. It must also compete with Lagiacrus for food. When mature, it has no true predators aside from the rare and formidable Gomandias, but when it is young it has several. Lagiacrus is a major predator of young Thallidos, as is Gobul. The Piscine Wyvern Plesioth also preys upon young Thallidos. As it ages, Thallidos becomes far more competitive and aggressive and fights back against its attackers with more ferocity. Due to this and the fact that there are not many monsters big enough to eat it where it lives, an adult Thallidos does not have much competition. Biological Adaptations Built for a life at sea, the Thallidos has many adaptations that help it survive where other Flying Wyverns cannot. Its large, thick wings function as both wings and fins, so it is equally adept at swimming and flying. When its wings are folded, its body takes on a torpedo-like outline, which enables it to make deeper dives underwater and to strike fish from above. Its beak is long and thin and lined with long, sharp teeth. teeth. Thallidos's powerful wing muscles also make it a surprisingly good climber, which is useful as it nests mainly in rocky cliffs near the ocean. Description Notes * Thallidos can be carved 3 times. * Thallidos's roar requires Earplugs to block. * It can be hunted underwater, in the air, and on land. Trivia * Its name is derived from Thassalodromeus and Diomedea, the genus name of the Wandering Albatross. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster